User identification information of a mobile communication product is stored in a SIM (subscriber identity module) card, the SIM card is connected to the mobile communication product with a SIM electrical connector. FIG. 1 illustrates a SIM card connector 1 in the prior art. Typically, the SIM card connector 1 comprises a terminal block 10 and a metal shell 13. The metal shell 13 and the terminal block 10 are assembled together to form a space receiving the SIM card. The terminal block 10 comprises an insulative housing 11 and a plurality of terminals 12. The insulative housing 11 is generally made from plastic, the plurality of terminals 12 is fixed on the insulative housing 11 in an insert molding manner.
The metal shell 13 has a plurality of soldering points 131, and the each terminal 12 has a soldering portion 121. When the SIM card connector 1 is mounted on a circuit board, the soldering point 131 and the soldering portion 121 are soldered on a corresponding soldering pad of the circuit board.
As shown in FIG. 1, the terminal block 10 adopts a unitary design, the terminals 12 are arranged in front-rear two rows, and therefore, the terminal block 10 has considerable length and width. Long and wide terminal block 10 is susceptible to warping, so that it is difficult to ensure that the soldering points 131 of the metal shell 13 and the soldering portions 121 of the terminals 12 in the front-rear two rows of the SIM card connector 1 are coplanar after the SIM card connector 1 is assembled. Furthermore, as the insulative housing 11 is made from plastic, the terminal block 10 would warp generally after reflow is performed, which would worsen the situation that the soldering points 131 of the metal shell 13 and the soldering portions 121 of the terminals 12 in the front-rear two rows are not coplanar.
In addition, a plurality of projection portions 132, 133 are formed at side edges of the insulative housing 11, the plurality of projection portions 132, 133 may be fixedly engaged to side plates of the metal shell 13, so as to fix the metal shell 13 on the insulative housing 11. However, in such a fixed mode, the insulative housing 11 and the metal shell 13 can not move relatively, so as to allow a part of the soldering points 131 or the soldering portions 121 to suspend above the corresponding soldering pad(s) of the circuit board because of non-coplanarity of the soldering points 131 and the soldering portions 121, thereby resulting in the problem of poor soldering.